


Another Constantine

by MTL17



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Alex has trouble with...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Another Constantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. Abigail is iamgoku's original character, who apparently resembles Anya Taylor-Joy. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers was doing her best to remain cool, calm and collected on the outside, while inside she was fuming. Sadly it was a very common feeling given as the Director of the DEO she was very familiar with things not going according to plan, especially with her superhero sister. But the whole point about not bringing Supergirl on this mission was that Kara wouldn't mess it up by going off script. Also, Kara wasn't available. And this wasn't exactly her specialty, but mainly the other thing. Although she didn't know why she was surprised. This was what she got for trusting a Constantine. God, she should have never allowed Kara to talk her into giving that little brat a chance to prove herself.

While part of her would've loved to yell at the stupid kid in front of everyone, that probably happened too regularly with Kara, and well, she was still a kid. So Alex gave herself about an hour to cool off, before pushing the uppity little bitch. Who she found in her temporary quarters in the DEO, smoking a cigar and drinking a beer, looking just like her father? God, Alex almost wished she was dealing with John Constantine, because then she would have jumped at the chance to physically kick his ass. But as this was his daughter, Abigail Constantine, Alex would simply settle for a verbal beat down. Or at least, that was the plan going in, before Abigail started talking.

"Really? You're going to do that right in front of me?" Alex grumbled, indicating to the 19-year-old drinking the beer, "Really?"

"Really." Abigail said dismissively, before smirking, "And it looks like you could do with one."

"I need something much stronger to deal with the likes of you." Alex grumbled.

"What is your problem?" Abigail groaned, "We arrested the bad guys, and those magical weapons are off the streets, case closed. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Alex laughed, "Do you have any idea of the property damage you caused?"

"More or less what your sister causes on a regular basis?" Abigail quipped.

"Supergirl is a hammer, I needed a scalpel. I told you that going in, and you promised you could be a scalpel." Alex reminded the younger girl, "And you also said you could follow orders."

"Technically, I didn't say any of that." Abigail pointed out. "You made a mention of demands, and I hummed."

"Yeah, a hum of agreement." Alex argued.

"Actually it was more dismissive, like this..." Abigail demonstrated, "A hum of agreement is like this. You've worked with my Dad, you should know the difference."

"If we wanted your Dad, we would've called your Dad!" Alex snapped, before taking a calming breath, gave a little smile, and then pointed out, "Look, I know the DEO isn't your regular team, or the Justice league, and maybe with everything else going on you're not taking this seriously. Well, the DEO is still an important task force. We protect the innocents. People that other teams seem to forget. You should be listening to us, and working with us. Not undermining me with every step, and endangering the mission, my men, and the people around us with a reckless use of magic."

"Bitch please, you're glorified babysitters, with delusions of grandeur." Abigail said dismissively, taking a long sip of her beer before continuing, "Besides, I'm only here as a favour to Conner, because he knows that with Kara off-world, you're basically useless. Hey, maybe Kara has been the one babysitting you this whole time? Anyway, I wouldn't even be here, except I was the only magic user available, so... here I am. You're welcome."

"You want me to thank you for failing your actual job?" Alex quipped.

"Again, I didn't fail." Abigail growled, starting to get annoyed.

"Well, you didn't succeed." Alex glared, the two women having a stared down for a few long seconds, before Abigail shrugged it off, annoying Alex even more.

"Whatever." Abigail grumbled, "Look, job done, whether you like how it was done or not. That means I get to go back to San Francisco, and away from your bitching. Unless you want to ask me nicely to stay, to clean up the next mess you get yourselves into. But you have to ask, really, really nicely if you know what I mean."

There was just something about the way Abigail winked at her and smirked at her which sent Alex off the deep end, "Look you little shit-"

Before Alex could get another word out Abigail waved her hand and spoke some kind of incantation, and the next thing she knew she was in a completely different location. Well, first there was a blinding light, and then a puff of smoke, like she was in some cheap magic show. Which probably meant that it was a spell Abigail's mother, Zatanna, taught her. Whatever the case the spell was effective, because one second Alex was scolding the little brat, and the next she was hovering over a pool of water. It could just be her imagination, but time seemed to freeze for a moment, until the world realized where she was now and she plummeted downwards, giving her just enough time to realize what was going to happen.

Namely, she was dunked straight into the water. Which admittedly would've been funny, if it had happened to someone else. And/or these were very, very different circumstances. But they weren't, and as soon as she surfaced Alex just couldn't stop herself from letting out a cry of anger and frustration. She'd had it up to here with being disrespected by that little brat, and her entire team. She was in charge here, and it was about time that she made that clear to the almighty Abigail Constantine. Something which Alex second-guessed more than once for the rest of the night, but ultimately decided it would be the best thing for Abigail, and especially the world, if this little brat was taught a lesson.

*

About an hour later...

Abigail was just returning to her temporary quarters after hunting down a midnight snack, confident that she wasn't going to see Alex Danvers again tonight. She honestly wasn't even thinking about her, until she turned the corner to find the other woman waiting for her. Before Abigail could react, she got punched in the stomach. Which okay, maybe she deserved that, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to retaliate. Only then she realized it wasn't a simple punch, but a piece of paper being pressed into her stomach. Paper with words on them, which was absorbed into her body, which was all too familiar to her, as it was a spell of her own design. Under other circumstances it would have been funny, and maybe later she would laugh about it, but right now she was just pissed off.

"What the fuck?" Abigail swore, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching a disrespectful little bitch some manners." Alex said dismissively, holding out the other device she needed for this, and using it.

Namely, a device for opening portals, before pushing Abigail into it. Abigail tried to stop this, but the spell also affected her physical strength, meaning that she was easily pushed through the portal and into a pretty plain looking bedroom. Alex then stepped through the portal, which closed behind her and then the two women then stared at each other for a few long seconds. Then Alex reached down, grabbed a hold of Abigail's ear and lifted her up onto her feet, holding on tightly to that ear as if she was a naughty child. And there was absolutely nothing Abigail could do about it. Which was infuriating, especially given the effect it had on Abigail's treacherous body.

"Take off your clothes bitch!" Alex growled.

Abigail growled back, "Make me."

There was a long pause, the two women having another staring contest, and then Abigail slowly did as she was told, even putting on a strip tease. Which was meant to be insulting/teasing, but Alex enjoyed every second of it, her eyes lingering over every inch of skin which was exposed to her. The older woman then slowly circled the younger one, pausing only to tweak Abigail's nipples, or grope her butt, or even just slide her hand over her muscular arms and toned stomach. Which made Abigail feel like a piece of meat, which was obviously the intention, and God help her, Abigail loved every second of it. Especially given it was now Alex's turn. And God, was Abigail looking forward to that.

And when it didn't come right away, she pushed, "Well?"

"Well what?" Alex questioned.

"It's your turn, isn't it?" Abigail grumbled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Alex chuckled, "God, I knew from the second I saw you, you were a slut. Mmmmmmm, and now you have the hard nipples and wet little pussy to prove it."

"Slut shaming? Really?" Abigail quipped, "Shouldn't we be past that? I mean, my Dad sleeps with everyone, and... well, yeah, he's slut shamed, but he shouldn't be. It should be celebrated, just like it is for men."

"Do you want to talk politics, or do you want me to strip?" Alex quipped dryly.

"Oh, stripping please." Abigail smiled teasingly.

"I knew it." Alex chuckled, slowly beginning to take off her clothes, "I knew you wanted me. You were checking me out through the whole mission. And during training. And through debriefing. And when we met."

"Don't be too flattered. I check out everyone I meet." Abigail said dismissively.

"And we're back to the fact that you're a slut." Alex chuckled, continuing to strip as they talked, "And, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not taking off my boots, because I know you're one of those pervs who likes feet."

"Don't knock it until you try it." Abigail quipped cheekily, "Now, are we going to get this party started, or what?"

"Well, if you insist..." Alex said, removing the last of her clothes, then shoving Abigail onto the bed, and then joining her.

"Huh, what?" Abigail tried to protest, only to cry out as Alex smacked her.

"Bend over you little bitch!" Alex demanded, "Yeah, bend over for me. Oh yeah, if you're going to act like a disobedient little brat, then I’ll punish you like one."

Before Abigail could offer up another antagonizing remark she found herself being flipped over onto her front, and then positioned with her ass hanging off the edge of the bed. Then she received a hard smack to her ass, seemingly telling her to stay still, and silent, and let Alex have her fun. Which automatically Abigail wanted to protest against, but she was also just interested to see where this went. After all, that was a pretty hard smack, at least by the standards of an ordinary human like Alex Danvers. Because sure, Alex must work out like a beast to keep up with Supergirl, even just a little bit, but she couldn't compare to the power that Abigail normally had, or the powers of Abigail's many, many previous lovers.

Alex had, if she was honest with herself, found Abigail Constantine infuriatingly hot right from the beginning, but she had never looked better than she did right now. Oh yes, she looked amazing bent over the bed, her cute little ass in the perfect position for a spanking. And best of all, she had managed to keep her mouth shut for more than five seconds, which must be some kind of record. It certainly made this more enjoyable, as Alex could just concentrate on giving this little brat the discipline she needed. Something she planned to get to right away, but after that initial strike she just couldn't help squeezing and fondling that cute behind, soon using both her hands to do it.

She told herself this was just to maximize Abigail's humiliation, to make the spanking longer, and she would happily use that excuse that the younger girl asked. However, even with all her training, and years of keeping her sister's secret, she wasn't sure she could do it convincingly, because she was pretty sure she was drooling right now. Or at least, it felt like it. So much so that she felt the need to distract from just how much she was enjoying this by at least givng it the occasional hard smack. Well, moderately hard smack. Okay, it was more light and playful, but that was okay right? Apparently not as far as Abigail was concerned. Although not for the reason that Alex would have guessed.

"Is that all ya got?" Abigail teased.

Alex glared, and then smirked, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Then before Abigail could offer up another allegedly witty retort Alex delivered a double smack, this time putting every ounce of strength she had into it. In turn, this had Abigail letting out a sharp cry, but while it was mostly of pain, there was noticeable delight, which really pissed Alex off. Especially given that her attempts to hit harder only seemed to delight Abigail more. So she switched tactics, bringing back the groping with a vengeance, again dishing out the occasional hard strike, and this time making sure it was a hard strike. Or at least one hard enough to shut Abigail up whenever she sensed the other girl was opening up her big mouth to complain again.

Honestly, Alex enjoyed that more, and was just content doing this, until moving onto something else. However her pride had taken a blow, and she just couldn't resist transitioning to a hard, relentless spanking again. Only this time, she was far more strategic, concentrating her attack on just one area for a few long minutes to maximize the pain, before moving over to the other cheek and concentrating on that part of it. Which still got the occasional undertone of enjoyment, but mostly it was of pain, which was exactly what this disobedient little brat deserved. The question was, should she leave it here? Or should she provide additional punishments. One she'd been aching to do ever since she laid eyes on Abigail Constantine.

Abigail definitely hoped she wouldn't have to settle for just a spanking, and would do everything in her power to make sure that they did more. Otherwise she was going to have to masturbate herself to an orgasm or two, dreaming of Alex Danvers sitting on her face, or better yet fucking her with her mouth, fingers, or a toy of some kind. Hell, just the thought of Alex ordering her around would probably get the job done. And maybe she'll even get herself off now, by humping the bed, and imagining all the things she wanted Alex to do to her. But no, she would control herself, at least for now, and hope that she would be treated to more once the older woman was done having had her fun with her arse.

That took much longer than expected, Alex beating her butt for what felt like hours, until the novelty had worn off, and she was letting out rather embarrassing cries of pain. Because sure, Abigail liked a little pain with her pleasure now and then, but this was a bit much for her. Also, while it was thrilling to have an ordinary human being the one to do this to her, it wasn't as satisfying as other things they could be doing, so she was pretty close to actually begging for mercy when Alex suddenly stopped. Which was somehow a weird relief, and a disappointment, because as humiliating as it would have been to have to beg, Abigail would have enjoyed it. The same part of her which enjoyed the feeling of pain she got when Alex initially grabbed her ass after the spanking.

Of course that was a fleeting feeling of pain, and it quickly faded as Alex went right back to massaging her cheeks, even more gently than before, which did a wonderful job at soothing the pain away. Which made Abigail cry out happily, especially because the lesbian's hands were so close to where she wanted them most. Something which she would definitely have no problem begging for. Unfortunately Alex moved away from her before she could, Abigail afraid that the older woman was about to tell her to put her clothes back on and leave. Then again, would Alex really do that, when she had taken off her own clothes for this? Although admittedly, she could be having second thoughts.

For a few long minutes Abigail just tried to figure out what was going on, while also recovering enough to be able to move after the brutal butt beating she had just received. Although when she did lift herself up and look behind her, her eyes lit up, and a happy grin crossed her face, as Alex was opening up a drawer and taking out a toy. Given how butch Alex was, it wasn't exactly a surprise she had a strap-on, or that she effortlessly attached it to her own body. What did impress Abigail was that the older woman locked eyes with her while doing it, and seemingly had no qualms about using that dick on her. Clearly she had misjudged this woman, Oh yes, clearly Alex Danvers wasn't nearly as uptight as she seemed to be.

Stroking her newly acquired 13 inch long and 3 inch thick black strap-on, Alex slowly turned around and approached the bed, explaining, with a wicked smile as she enjoyed the look on Abigail's face, "I haven’t gotten a chance to use this... yet. I was waiting for a real nasty little slut, like you. And here you are, being a disrespectful little bitch, so I think this is the perfect time. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I ‘confiscated it’ from some contraband from one of the female alien criminals I helped apprehend. The strap on's tech allows the wearer to feel the sensations like if it was an actual cock. Among... other uses. Wanna see?"

Now she got a good look at just how big it was Abigail admitted cautiously, "I'm... I'm not sure. I mean, I like 'em big, but that's like, literally pussy smashin'."

"Awww, where's all your bravado and cockyness now, huh?" Alex questioned mockingly, "I thought you were a big, tough Homo-Magi? You know, tougher than the average human. Like me? Isn't that what you've been bragging about all day? Well, I suppose I could always put this away, and you could leave, admitting you're not all that."

Knowing that she was going to regret this Abigail took a calming breath, and then challenged, "Bring it on, bitch."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd be dumb enough to say that." Alex grinned wickedly, before grabbing Abigail by her hair and shoving the head of the strap-on into the bitch's mouth, telling her, "Get it nice and wet, bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you're gonna need my big dick nice and wet for where it’s going."

Abigail could have probably done with it being nice and wet just to go into her mouth, and she was forced to stretch her lips wider than ever before, just to get the head of that monster into her mouth. But it was actually kinda worth the effort, given it got a loud cry of pleasure out of Alex. Something she was used to getting from women with strap-ons, as the mental high was really quite something, but this was more than that. This was feeling physical pleasure, so much so that she actually closed her eyes and tilted her head back to let out a loud cry of pleasure. She then kept her eyes closed as she allowed her hands to wander over to her own tits, and start cupping them, making Abigail feel jealous. Both because she wanted to be the one doing that, and her own body craved attention.

She had been craving it throughout the spanking, and it seemed only right she should get a reward. Not that she wanted to make herself cum. She probably couldn't anyway, given that she had come down from her earlier high during the butt beating she had taken, and honestly, that was a good thing, she wanted more than just her own fingers. And she was clearly going to get it, given she was currently sucking on a big cock. But she could definitely do with a little friction, and she felt confident that she could get that without cumming. So she slowly guided a hand down to her needy pussy, while noisily sucking on the strap-on to try and cover that fact. However, pretty much the moment she made contact, she was discouraged.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex growled, yanking back roughly on Abigail's ponytail, which she still had a handful of, "If you want some pleasure, you’ll need to do it like a good little bitch."

Then Alex pressed her leg further out, pressing the lower half of it into Abigail's groin. Catching Alex's meaning Abigail began to hump the older woman's leg and boot, while briefly pulling her mouth away from the dick, just long enough to ask, "Like this?"

"Don't stop sucking my cock!" Alex snapped angrily, shoving that dick where it belonged, at least for now. She had other plans for it, but right now this was the perfect place for it, and Abigail sucked it with such enthusiasm from that point on Alex was only too happy to provide encouragement, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's it. That's more like it. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck my dick just like that. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, enthusiastic little cock sucker, aren't you? Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, the girls must love you. Oh yes, I'm sure all the girls are just lining up to get their strap-ons sucked by Abigail Constantine. Too bad you can't take that much though. Here, mmmmmmmm, let me help you out with that..."

With that, Alex tightened her grip on Abigail's ponytail, and began pushing the younger girl further towards her crotch. Inevitably this meant that more of the dildo went into her mouth, and even into her throat, something Abigail didn't know was possible without magic. There was a lot of violent choking and gagging, but somehow she was managing it, but only barely. And oh God, she could feel the different ribbed sections scraping against her throat, which had to be doing some permanent damage. And yet somehow, it was all working for her. Especially with the latest encouragement she got from her temporary top, who was very pleased with this development.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm fuck, that's better! That's soooooooooo much better!" Alex laughed, getting completely carried away, "Yesssssssssss, ooooooooooh mmmmmmmmm, take it! Take it bitch, take it all! All the way down your whore throat! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm, I knew it! I knew all it would take was a little push, and Abigail Constantine would reveal herself as a deep throating whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck it slut! Suck my big dick, mmmmmmmmm, and rub your nasty little pussy on my leg. Oh yeah, you love that, don't you? Don't you? Oh yeah, I bet you wish it was my feet, oh fuck, but you'll just have to make do. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, make do with my leg while you suck me off, bitch! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The combination of those words and having Alex's leg and boot pressed against her cunt was just too tempting for Abigail, and she started really going for it. Not with the cock sucking, as her mouth was now pretty much just a receptacle for the big dick Alex was hammering in and out of it. No, she concentrated all her efforts on rubbing her needy little cunt against the other woman's leg and boot. And her cunt was becoming increasingly needy with every second of the now violent throat fucking she was receiving. Which was actually really working for her, more than she could possibly have imagined. But just before she was about to cum, or pass out, or possibly both, she was shoved away.

"On the bed, bitch!" Alex ordered as she gave Abigail that push, "Mmmmmmmmm, get on your hands and knees on the bed like the bitch you are."

Alex almost felt guilty for how roughly she had just throat fucked the younger girl, and she'd be probably freaking out right now, if it wasn't for the fact that her leg was dripping with pussy cream. That had been a test to see how much Abigail was into it, and it had worked like a charm, the annoying blonde frantically humping herself against her like a shameless little whore. Further proof of that came by just how quickly Abigail did as she was told, presenting her cute little butt to her. Admittedly, that only came after a few long seconds of getting her breath back, which did make Alex feel a little guilty. But it was quickly replaced by lust when she got a good look at her target, Alex was getting on the bed behind Abigail, smacking that hot ass nice and hard, and then going back to fondling the cheeks for a few long seconds as she pointed out...

"You did a good job getting my cock nice and ready for your slutty little whore hole." Alex purred lustfully, "So it's only right I return the favour."

With that Alex dived down so that her mouth was directly over Abigail's cunt, which she breathed into for a few long seconds to tease her. Then she pulled those cheeks apart widely and lifted her head upwards slightly, so she could spit directly onto the younger girl's ass hole. She then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue, making it very clear which hole she was going to fuck. Which would make most women freak out, and protest. Probably call the whole thing off, because they were so insulted. But not Abigail Constantine. No, this little slut just cried out loudly, then gasped, whimpered and even moaned with delight as she started receiving a long, drawn-out rim job, silently telling Alex that she was very much up for what she had planned.

Admittedly that wasn't very surprising, but it was still nice to get the confirmation. Then again, maybe Abigail just liked getting her ass eaten out? Na, Abigail was definitely the kind of slut to take it up the butt. Just like her Daddy. It certainly seemed to be that way, because Alex was able to push her tongue all the way into Abigail's most private hole. Or at least, what should be her most private hole, but Alex was now convinced it was a well used fuck hole. One which she could literally tongue fuck. Although to be fair, that only came after several long minutes of swirling her tongue around that cute little butt hole, as well as simply sliding her tongue up and down it. But surely, that could only do so much to relax someone?

Further proof of Abigail's sluttyness came when Alex replaced her tongue with a finger. Although not right away. No, she did take a few brief seconds to spit, and even suck on, her fingers, before pressing one against that cute little ass hole. Of course, what was really telling wasn't just how easily that finger slid into Abigail's ass, or even the fact that she got a second finger into her shortly after the first. No, it was that Abigail continued letting out sounds of enjoyment like the anal whore she was throughout the anal fingering. Hell, she even tried to touch her needy little cunt a few times, but Alex wouldn't let her, slapping that hand away, so she couldn't cum until she had Alex's dick in her ass.

Abigail did love getting her ass eaten, but she also loved it up the butt, and at this point she just wished Alex would get on with it. Hell, she would have begged for it, except at that moment she was so delirious with lust, and excitement she couldn't say much coherently, except a few swear words. Which continued to be the case when Alex stopped playing with her ass, straightening up, and pressed the tip of her cock against Abigail's back door. To her surprise, but also excitement, that cock then went lower, teasing her pussy. But then just went back up again, then back and forth, teasing Abigail to the point of madness. So much so she started humping herself back against the big dick, which just had Alex laughing cruelly, and then offering her an ultimatum.

"You want something? Beg for it." Alex demanded, "Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, beg to get fucked in the ass like the little bitch you are!"

Without hesitation Abigail pleaded, "Fuck me! Oooooooooooh, fuck me, fuck my ass, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass, ah fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, shove it up my butt! Mmmmmmm, fucking bugger me! Bum me! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me in the arse, mmmmmmmm, oh fuck, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Infuriatingly Alex continued teasing her, making it very hard for Abigail to stay coherent, and she found herself constantly going back and forth between American and English terms as she was just so lost in her lust. Even when Alex concentrated on her back hole she would push forwards until that little anal ring started stretching for her, only for her to pull back. Which might make what was to come easier on Abigail, but in that moment it was an infuriating tease. Oh God, Abigail had never wanted anything more than that cock in her arse. Even when she did eventually get it she cried out loudly in pain as her most private hole was stretched wider, and wider, and wider until the head of the big alien dick slid through her back door and, finally, into her slutty little ass.

As much as this was something Abigail wanted, and as much experience as she had, this caused her to cry out loudly in mostly pain. The initial anal penetration was always the worst part. Also kind of the best in some ways. After all, there was definitely something to be said for the pain and humiliation of having her shit hole stretched so wide by a cock that it obscenely stretched that forbidden orifice, turning what was supposed to be a one-way street into an open road, and then a highway by the time it was done. Especially because Alex, like any good top, then paused for a few long seconds to allow her to adjust to this obscene violation. Of course, she was probably also savouring the moment, but that was okay, because it was Abigail.

She normally got to savour a long, slow butt stuffing, as her partner inserted the dick as slowly into her bowels as possible. Abigail didn't think Alex would be any different, but she was wrong, the older woman buried the entire length of the dildo deep within her rectum in one hard thrust. To be fair, it wasn't quite as quick and as hard as it could have been, but also it probably wasn't as slow and steady as it should've been. Luckily for them both, Abigail wasn't some blushing virgin. She wasn't even a backdoor virgin. No, if anything she was a bit of an anal slut, which meant she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her arse was swiftly stuffed with the full length of the strap-on.

Alex certainly meant to give Abigail a nice slow butt stuffing, but she wasn't as prepared for the alien dick as she thought she was. She thought it would be fine, that she had used it when she was alone, and therefore knew just how realistic it was when it was attached to someone. However jerking off with her hand hadn't been able to compare to having Abigail's hot little mouth wrapped around her full length, getting Alex dangerously close to orgasm before they even started the real fun. Which should have been enough for Alex to get a grip, but she just couldn't help herself. Besides, the whole point of using it on Abigail, was that this little bitch had earned some punishment, and it wasn't like she was protesting. Also, the girl had the magic to heal herself, if necessary.

So Alex had taken the risk of pushing the alien strap-on into Abigail's ass, and had immediately been overwhelmed by the feeling of it. So much so that she slammed her hips forwards way too fast. She tried to stop herself in the middle of it, but all that achieved was slowing down the thrust, somewhat. It was still one long, pretty hard thrust, which had Abigail throwing her head back and letting out a loud cry. Honestly, if ever someone tried to do this to her, or her sister, Alex would have kicked their asses. But she didn't stop. No, that cry wasn't of pure pain, there was at least some pleasure, which emboldened Alex to keep going. At least after pausing for a few long seconds, and leaning down so that her breasts were pressing into Abigail's back, and she could whisper into the other girl's ear.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd, your ass is a dream!" Alex moaned happily, before chuckling, "Oooooooooooh fuck, I thought I was ready for it, thought I was ready for the feeling of being deep inside another girl's ass, mmmmmmmm, but you're just so tight. Ah fuck, it's gripping my dick like it never wants to let it go. Is that right, sweetie? Mmmmmmmm, do you want my big dick inside your slutty little ass forever and always? Or just always inside you? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, because I admit, mmmmmmmm, your hot little throat was almost just as good. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll fuck your cunt. But for now, mmmmmmmmmm, this ass need some more love. Oh yes it does, yes it does, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Before Abigail could offer up an allegedly witty retort Alex straightened up and slowly began pulling inch after inch of cock out of that wonderfully tight little rear, before pushing right back in again, and thus officially starting the butt fucking. Which somehow, was even more wonderful than just keeping her big dick inside that heavenly tight passage. God, was this what men felt all the time? No wonder they had problems controlling themselves. Alex was struggling now, and she was worrying that it was having a negative effect on Abigail, so she tried to talk dirty to her, so it would become easier for her. Or maybe she was doing it for her own selfish pleasure? Honestly it was hard for Alex to know for sure at that moment, but either way she started smacking that cute little ass, pulling back on blonde hair, and providing more commentary.

"Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, not such a prim and proper English girl now, huh? No, mmmmmmmm, you're an anal whore! My little anal whore, ohhhhhhhhh, with the perfect little fuck hole in between her cheeks. Which was made to be fucked!" Alex moaned, every so often emphasizing her words with a hard spank, making Abigail cry out every time, "Oh yeah, and I'm gonna fuck it whenever I want! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck your ass whenever I want. Mmmmmmmm, it's what I deserve for putting up with your bull-shit! Oh yes, I'm sick and tired of you disobeying me, and not treating me with respect, mmmmmmmm, and if I just need to fuck you more to keep you in line, so be it. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, you just need to be fucked more to keep you in line. Isn't that right, huh bitch? Answer me! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, you've wanted this all along. Wanted me to fuck your ass like a wanton whore. Say it! And don't you dare lie to me."

When she finally got the chance Abigail whimpered, "Yes."

"Yes what bitch!" Alex pushed, smacking Abigail's ass extra hard as she did so.

"Ah fuck, yes, I've wanted this all along!" Abigail cried out loudly, "Ah yes, fuck me, fuck me just like that! Just like that, mmmmmmm, I've wanted you to fuck me just like that since I first saw you. Oh please, Director Danvers, don't stop! Never stop fucking my ass, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, ah fuck!"

"Good girl." Alex chuckled as Abigail started thrusting against her, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's very good. Mmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhhh, your little cunt must be dripping all over the sheets. Do you want me to play with that too, huh? Does the nasty little English slut want a double fucking? Her ass AND her pussy mine to fuck? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"Yessssssssssss, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, mmmmmmmm, do anything you want!" Abigail begged.

"Yes what?" Alex pushed, with another hard smack.

"Ah fuck!" Abigail swore, desperately searching her brain for a few long seconds, before finally realization hit, "Yes, Director Danvers."

"Good girl." Alex purred with delight, and gave the little bitch what she wanted.

In this case, it was what they both wanted, and Alex was only too happy to oblige, even if it did mean pausing the butt fucking for a few long seconds. Which made Abigail whimper pathetically, even if it did mean that the full length of the dildo was left buried in her ass. Although her disappointment was short-lived, when she saw Alex pull a vibrator from under her pillow, then reaching underneath their bodies to press it against her needy little cunt. She then left it there for a few long seconds, teasing the little slut, before Alex pushed it into the other girl's twat, which unsurprisingly had Abigail crying out loudly in approval. Something she continued doing as Alex buried That big toy all the way inside, and then started fucking her with it.

Abigail prided herself on her stamina and durability. Especially during sex. After all, she wasn't some inexperienced prude. No, she was someone who enjoyed sex, and refused to be ashamed of it. Even if she did get off on referring to herself as a slut in moments like this, or better yet have her lover call her that, and so much more. Especially when she was getting skilfully DP'ed, as it normally meant that she was getting double teamed by a couple of hotties. In this case, it was just one hottie, and her collection of high-tech toys, which were either both alien, or Abigail had just been buying her toys in the wrong place, because the things that thing was doing to her was really testing her stamina and durability.

Because plenty of vibrators had attachments to poke the clit, but this was the first one which felt like it was consciously massaging it. Or maybe Alex was just really skilled at using the toy, even from this angle? Either way, that could have easily pushed her to the edge of orgasm on its own, but when combined with the constant pounding in her back passage it was maddening. And maybe it was just because she was lost in the pleasure she was feeling, but Abigail could swear that Alex's big fat alien dick was throbbing inside her tailpipe. Which would've been disconcerting if she was in her right mind, but because she wasn't it was the thing which pushed her over the edge. Well, that and the next verbal exchange.

"THANK ME!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, slapping Abigail's ass to emphasize her words, "MMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHH, THANK ME FOR WASTING MY TIME ON A SLUT LIKE YOU! FOR FUCKING YOUR WHORE ASS! FOR MAKING YOU CUM! SAY IT! MMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING SAY IT!"

"THANK YOU!" Abigail screamed at the top of her lungs, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, OHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, THANKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOUUUUUUU! THANK YOU FOR FUCKING MY ASS, MMMMMMMMMMM, MY SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE ASS! OOOOOOOOOOOOH, THANK YOU, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, THANK YOU FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ON A SLUT LIKE ME! THANK YOU, OH THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS ALEX! I MEAN, DIRECTOR DANVERS! OH PLEASE, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

With that, Alex upped her intensity, moving her booted leg over Abigail’s side to give her more grip and leverage before gripping her waist and starting to pound the blonde's butt with seemingly every ounce of her strength, only to then build it up even more. Which had to be some kind of side effect from the strap-on, or something. But whatever the case, Abigail welcomed it, as it finally pushed her over the edge of orgasm. And of course, it wasn't just one. No, the total badass Director of the DEO Alex Danvers anally pounded her through powerful climax after powerful climax, Abigail never more grateful for her stamina and durability, as it allowed her to take this onslaught.

Then just when she didn't think it could get any better, it did. Namely, by Abigail feeling an explosion of liquid deep inside her bowels, like she was taking a hot load inside her. Well, that's exactly what was happening, but a hot load of what? Alex's sperm? Was the alien technology really so sophisticated, that it could take a females DNA and turn it into a baby maker? Or was this just some kind of fake cum? Or just girl cum? Abigail had no clue, but in that moment it didn't matter, and she simply closed her eyes and told herself she was taking Alex Danvers's cum up her arse. Mostly because it provided her with immensely powerful climaxes, at both the thought and the feel of it.

Alex was 99% sure this couldn't make anyone pregnant, but it wasn't like she had read the instruction manual. To be safe, she wasn't going to fuck anyone's pussy with this monstrosity anytime soon, but in this moment she could care less about the consequences, as she was just so overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Of course, she had used the dildo to jerk off and that had been all well and good, but it couldn't compare to what she was experiencing now. It was like comparing fast food to a gourmet meal. Or maybe a cookie to a gourmet meal? Whatever the case, she was overwhelmed by the pleasure of literally cumming in this infuriating girl's ass. And by literally, she meant literally.

She could feel herself pulsating inside the incredibly tight passage. Oh God, Alex was balls deep inside the most private orifice of another woman's body, her cock pulsating like crazy, as she fired shot, after shot, after shot of her cum deep inside Abigail's rectum, surely painting it a bright white with that spunk. Or at least, that's how Alex was vividly picturing it right now. And best of all, she wasn't cumming like a man. At least, not exactly. No, instead of that first overwhelming climax she received another and another and another. Not as many as she normally did, although that was a good thing, as there was no way she could take that much. But she definitely fired off a couple of loads into Abigail's ass.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how many, but by the time she stopped the cycle of fucking that ass until she came, buried herself inside it until she finished dumping her cum in that sperm bank, which Abigail called her butt, and then repeated the process, Alex felt like she was going to pass out. Or at least, collapsed down to the sweaty body beneath her. Of course, that would have ruined her dominant streak, so she stopped herself with a little bit of energy left to spare. Although then she rested with her cock still buried inside Abigail's ass, and it was debatable whether that was helping or not. It certainly kept her on her high, but it didn't make her cum, so it was probably a good thing. Although she wasn't far off from another orgasm, which just might be the end of her.

Wanting to distract from that Alex grinned wickedly, and pressed a button on the vibrator which clamped it onto the flesh around Abigail's cunt, making sure it wouldn't go anywhere when she let it go. Then, more importantly, she turned the vibration right up to it's highest setting, and in the same movement, yanked her cock out of Abigail's ass. As a result the younger girl came nice and hard for her again, the contractions of that climax, combined with just not having anything in her ass anymore, pretty much causing an explosion of cum to fire out of her now thoroughly gaping wide open ass hole. God, it was so obscene, but Alex found herself enjoying it, so much so that she continued watching it until it died down to a nearly constant trickle of cum. God, there had been so much of it up there. And there was probably still a lot more.

Abigail would probably be embarrassed by what was happening to her, if she wasn't just so exhausted, cum drunk and most of all, still cumming. Not as hard and as frequently as before, but it was still happening, given that the vibrator in her cunt, and the part of it which was pressing against her clit, was going absolutely nuts. Hell, even the humiliation was adding to the pleasure at this point. Then all of a sudden, she was being flipped over onto her back and grimacing at her incredibly sore ass having to hold any of her weight, or probably even just pressed against something. But before she could roll over, or even complain, Alex was sitting down on her chest, causing her to cry out, and then Alex took advantage of that by shoving her cock back into her open mouth.

"Now that was fun. Mmmmmmmmm, wasn't that fun?" Alex dreamily questioned, as she did that, and then when her cock was in Abigail's mouth, she gleefully added, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss, you loved it. I know you did. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love my big cock. You can't get enough of it. Whether it's in your cunt, mouth or ass, you love a nice big cock. Mmmmmmmmm, and you especially love sucking on one straight from your ass. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, you love the taste of your own ass, don't you, you filthy little ATM whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck it! Suck my cock, cock sucker! Clean it of every drop of your butt cream! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, deep throat it! Deep throat it good! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ah fuck!"

It was a little awkward sucking cock in this position, but it was nothing Abigail hadn't done before, and she was definitely familiar with the taste of her own ass. Especially when it was on a dick. So of course, she was only too happy to suck it. Admittedly she was a little slow off the draw, both when it came to starting, and when it came to get going, but eventually she found a good rhythm. Plus, Alex was nice enough to help by grabbing the back of her head, and pushing it forwards, while thrusting her dick downwards. Which combined with the vibrator actually made her cum during the blow job, which might actually be a first. Oh yes, she loved sucking cock, something she proved by deep throating just like Alex wanted, but she had never actually cum from it, until now.

Thankfully that orgasm proved to be her last, at least for a while, but shortly after it happened Alex reached back and pulled the vibrator out of Abigail's cunt, turned it off, and sucked it clean, while locking eyes with the younger girl, silently letting her know that she could take at least some of the abuse she was dishing out. She then finally took the cock out of Abigail's mouth, and gave her a chance to regain her breath for a few long minutes while she put away the toys. Which initially was a relief, as even Abigail needed a break now and then, but not as much, as she hated awkward silences, like they were now in, or people being weird, like Alex now was. Which led her to look at her commanding officer, and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Abigail questioned.

"Nothing!" Alex said defensively, before awkwardly admitting, "I just... I just don't normally do this type of thing."

"Which part?" Abigail teased, "Brutally fucking your employees and/or allies? Corrupting an innocent little teenager? Or shooting a load of alien spunk up another girl's butt?"

Alex blushed furiously, and then stammered, "I... I... I..."

"Oh God, don't do that." Abigail groaned in annoyance, "Don't try to take it back, or whatever. We were having a nice time, and now you're trying to go back to Ms I have a stick up my ass? Fuck that. I loved every single second of what you did to me. Please don't doubt that. Or the fact that I probably deserved it. Just... just stop worrying, and get over and snuggle with me!"

"Snuggle?" Alex had to laugh at the childish whining of her younger friend, "The big bad Homo-Magi Abigail Constantine wants hugs and kisses after sex? What would Daddy think? Or your regular team?"

"A, they're all big softies. Him, especially." Abigail said dismissively, "And I'm not ashamed of what I want. Are you?"

There was a long pause, then Alex grumbled, and then got into the bed. Abigail grinned as the two of them got underneath the covers and exchanged a couple of soft kisses, which was charmingly sweet compared to what they had been doing before. Which obviously made Alex feel weird, but Abigail tried to put her at ease, and eventually she relaxed. Then Abigail pressed herself into Alex's side, rested her head against one of her boobs, and the two of them just relaxed for a few long minutes. It was so nice Abigail almost fell asleep more than once, but she couldn't help teasing the other woman just a little bit more. Well, half tease, and half ensure they did this again.

"So, are you going to discipline me like this again?" Abigail grinned wickedly against Alex's shoulder, without actually looking up at her.

Alex groaned, and then looked down at the other girl in question with a raised eyebrow, "Are you going to need more discipline?"

"Yes." Abigail grinned and pushed shamelessly while looking up into Alex's eyes, "I'm going to need lots and lots and lots of discipline from Director Danvers. It's the only way to keep someone like me in line."

Alex snorted, then after a few long seconds, dismissively said, "Maybe."

"And maybe..." Abigail yawned, feeling very tired, "Maybe next time you can lose the boots, and let me play with your pretty little feet. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I'd love to get my hands on these cute and sexy feet. Literally! I give great foot massages. Mostly with my hands."

"I'm sure you do." Alex tried not to smile, but couldn't stop herself, or think about all the other things she could do with this girl as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
